Contemporary aircraft can include displays for displaying graphical, textual, or decimal information to a user, pilot, or co-pilot. Such information can be provided or presented to a user to inform the user of the status of the aircraft or a system thereof.
Data displayed to the user, pilot, or co-pilot can be derived from or related to raw data value, including averaging a set of data values over a period of time. Averaging method utilizing a set number of samples can result in a longer “recovery time,” that is, a delay in matching or “tracking” data values that have varied from previous data values in the averaging. The delay in matching or tracking the varied data values can result in a delay in representing accurate data displayed to the user, pilot, or co-pilot.